Amor Prohibido
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Matt wants what he can't have and that's his brother, Jeff. He doesn't know that just possibly that Jeff harbors the same feelings. He finds out, tho. Will their love be enough for the oppostion? What secret does their father have? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Soo this story has been sitting in my notebook for a little bit and haven't found the time to type it…and so I have, cuz it's here. Tehehe, so umm…read and review, pretty please, with ice cream, snickers, skittles, and whipped cream on top. Warnings: M, cuz of slash *duuhhh*, suicidal musings, depression, cursing, yelling, etc etc. Have fun and happy reading! ;)

"_Don't fight the connection that you have with the one whom you truly love" I thought, well that's what they keep telling me, at least. I try to believe it, try to understand, and live it. It's hard. I yearn for that, or just a little taste, even though I want the whole damn pie. I think about my brother and I can see him, like he's right in front of me. His hair is an inky black and his warm beautiful brown eyes… even his muffin-top, I lloooveee his muffin-top! He doesn't need to have a 6-pack like Randy or John or anybody else on the roster. He's warm and that's what I love about him. I love him. Like really REAALLYY love him, more than just my big brother. I know its wrong, that's why I haven't told him after all these years. I've loved him since I was 14. Sometimes I see a glimmer in his eyes and it makes me hope against hope that he feels the same way. I guess I will be alone in life…the only things to comfort me are my chunky monkey (yummy!), my writing, and my DVD's of us wrestling…and Jersey Shore( its epic, love you Pauley D!). I've had too many failed relationships and I refuse to be lied to and cheated on again. It's a waste of my time when I could be getting hugs from my Matty. Yeah, __**my Matty,**__ back off bitches! :sigh: I just wish that…"_

Matt pulls the truck in the garage and puts his hands in his hands. "_What the fuck am I doing?" _He whispers. He scrubs his face trying to rub out the feelings he has for his little brother. "_Fuck it"_ he whispers. He grabs the bag with the Chinese food, snickers (for him), skittles (for Jeff), and a bottle of Absolut Vodka and a bottle of bourbon. He looked between the vodka and bourbon he had. Did he want to get pissy drunk or just drunk and functionable? "_Functionable drunk,"_ he amended. He took the keys out the ignition and walked inside the house and finds Jeff on the couch with his journal in his lap.

"_Hi Jeffy_." "Hey M & M" Matt rolled his eyes at his brother. "_Whatever Nero_." Jeff got up and hugged his brother, breathing in his scent and Matt could feel himself getting hard being surrounded by Jeff's scent. His baby brother always smelled like vanilla [beans], Egyptian musk, and the skittles he's always eating. He put his arms around him and put his head on the top of Jeff's and kissed the top of it and inhaled deeply. He started kissing the side of his head and down to his cheek and stopped before his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for 5 minutes. Unblinking, seeing the connection that they weren't sure if they wanted to hang on for the ride. Matt smoothed the green and blonde hair away from Jeff's face. Jeff leaned up and lightly kissed Matt's lips. "_Mmmm…you taste like…honey_ [peck], _chocolate _[kiss]_…mm, snickers_ [deeper kiss]. _Have you been eating snickers again Matty?"_ Jeff asked eyes glinting a darker green. _"Y-yes."_ Jeff whispers in his ear, "_You taste soo good, I could eat you_." He leans up and licks the side of Matt's face. Matt's eyes were starting to glow a bright toffee color. _"Jeff_," He takes a deep breath, "_Here's your food. Um…"_ He looks around. "_Yeah_" He practically runs away upstairs and leaves Jeff standing there.

'_He has to be coming back down for his food_' he thought. He took out the food, shouted for joy for his beloved skittles, next to Matty of course, and his eyebrows went up when he saw the vodka. Then he smirked evilly, almost putting Randy's smirk to shame. His green eyes started to glow, rivaling a black cat. [because I love green eyes and black cats!] He mixed together the vodka, cranberry juice, and a lil Pinot Giorgio. He grabbed everything and knocked on Matt's bedroom door upstairs. There was silence. "_Matt…_" Jeff called. He heard a muffled "_nngh…ffuahh_" _"Matt!"_ Jeff called worried. He opened up the door and didn't see Matt. He put the glasses and food on the nightstand/table Matt had by his bed. He walked into the bathroom and saw that Matt against the counter jacking off. Matt didn't notice Jeff standing there, and he kept going, but he just couldn't get off. "_Shitt..._" He decided to look up then and saw Jeff standing there with his mouth slightly open, to him a scared expression, but in reality Jeff was salivating. "_Ohh my…fuck!_" Matt shouted and spilled his seed all over the floor, and his knees buckled and he slipped to the floor. "_Dammit, Jeff, dammit…_" "_What's wrong?_" Jeff asked as he got some paper towels and contemplated actually tasting it, but knew Matt didn't need that right now, so he just cleaned up the floor. _"You." "Me?" "Yes, you." "What did I do?"_ Jeff gave Matt a "confused as hell" look. "_Everything. Just fuckin everything. The way you smile, the way your eyes light up when you see skittles or someone dear to you or even chunky monkey or Arrabella._" Jeff giggles. "_Everything about you, lil bro. I shouldn't…"_ Matt scrubs his face with his hands again. "_FUCK!"_ He shouts and started punching the wall.

Jeff just stood there for a few seconds before walking behind Matt and wrapping his arms around his waist and held onto him. Matt stopped, shoulders slumped, arms braced against the wall. Jeff didn't notice Matt was crying until he felt the hot tears splash on his arms. "_What's wrong?"_ He asked again in a soft voice. "_Everything._" He turned around and crushed Jeff to his chest and slid to the floor with him in his lap. "_Jeff, babes, do you know why I never go over Dad's house anymore?"_ He asked as he rubbed his thumb over Jeff's cheeks that were still tinged with a little pink. _"No, why? He would never tell me. All he said was 'Unforgivable bastard. Don't fall for it.'" "Heh, well I never go there, because Dad caught me once jacking off to-" "He can't forgive you for that?"_ Jeff interrupted. "_No babes, that's not it." "Then why, you know what-"_

Jeff stands up and starts walking into the room and going to Matt's nightstand where his phone is. "_I'm goin' to call him and DEMAND what the hell his prob' is! How the fuck does he get'n 'round call'n MY brother a bastard, the fuck—HEY! I was using that MATTY!"_ Jeff shouts, pouting. "_No pouting_," Matt says, "_Besides, its best if I tell you. Eat, I'll talk." "No, you have to eat too." "Jeff…"_ Matt sighs when he sees the pout not even in its full potential, knowing even at a quarter of the way, there was no way he could say no. '_Does he know I wanna suck that lip in my mouth…[shakes head] Stop thinking that way!_ [mentally slaps himself]' "_Fine_ _Jeff, I'll eat, and then I'll talk-" "While I eat skittles?"_ Matt chuckles. "_Yes, you can eat skittles._" In a voice that beats out the Superman and Batman, "_**YESS!**_" Matt shakes his head and laughs. They sit down and eat the take-out that Matt brought home. "_Jeff, did you bring up something to drink?" "Ffehs_" Jeff said around the rice, chicken, and egg rolls he was eating. He handed Mtt one of the cups. Matt started drinking it and started relaxing. "_Mmm, this is good. Reminds me of you."_ Jeff looked at Matt and decided that he wanted to be alert for the confession. 'After all, men are at their most truthful when their drunk.' "_Matt…stay here, ohkay?" "Mmhmm…_" Matt's eyes were glazed over. He grabbed Jeff's hand. "_And wher am I goings to go? Ya hurry back now, ya hear?"_ He smacks Jeff on the ass and then squeezed the cheek. "_Mmmm, you always had a nice ass and beautiful hips and legs…"_ He closes his eyes and his body relaxed even more. "_Matt, honey, you can't fall asleep kay?" "hm..yea_" Matt lets go of Jeff's hips and rolls over to get in the middle the bed against the headboard and waits for Jeff to come back.

What the hell, Jeff thought. He threw away the containers that their food was in and went to the freezer to grab the ice cream and spoons. He saw the whipped cream. Hmmm…snap out of it, Hardy! Get your mind out the gutter! You can't and shouldn't be doing that! But-but, said another voice. *mentally slaps himself* GAHHH! Now I'm thinking about how it would be for him to slap my ass. Awww fuck it!

Jeff walks back upstairs with his favorite remedy and found Matt watching an old epi of Raw when John Cena, with the help of Cryme Tyme, destroyed JBL's car, with a bourbon in his hand. 'Uh-oh, he's gonna be singing like a canary,' Jeff thought. "Hey hun." Matt looked up. "Hey," he patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me."

Jeff sat down next to him and took one of his snickers and put in the bowl with the ice cream and handed it to Matt. "Eat." "Thank you…where do I start?" "Ack fa befinn'n" Jeff's mouth was full of skittles and he was trying to talk around it, although not succeeding… Matt just shook his head. "Well, you and Dad had left to go somewhere…I really don't remember where. But I feel asleep and I was dreaming…about you, and when I woke up, I had a lil problem. And so, I started jacking off…and it was like I could hear your voice…like directly in my ear. Y'all must have just gotten back, and I wasn't paying any attention, of course. But I heard you moaning by my door, because of skittles and I just…just lost it. Before I knew it, I was shouting and at the same time I yelled your name and Dad opened the door… He walked over to me, picked me up by my throat, slammed my head against a wall. He said to me "You sick mu'fucker, lusting after your brother like that!' he told you to go to your room and you said that you wanted to see me and I remember he almost went ballistic and lunged for you." Matt's eyes got glassy like he was reliving it, and he took a swig out of his cup and he said bitterly, "I turned him around and clocked him in the face. I pulled my shorts up before you could see and picked him up by his shirt and told him that I would leave, but if he EVER in his life put his hands on you like that again, I won't hesitate to clock his ass again."

Jeff just sat there, unmoving, eyes wide and shifting back and forth thinking. Matt took another swig of liquor and said to Jeff in a sad voice. "Baby b, I completely und-understand if you hate me and want to move and wa-want noth-nothing to do wi-with me." He laughs bitterly. "I truly am a sick fuck for wanting what I can't have. I want my baby brother. I love my baby brother much _more _than I even should. I love you sweetheart. I love you like I would love my better half. Dammit!" He gets up and starts pacing, amazingly walking in a straight line considering the amount of hard liquor that he had consumed. "Jeff, you have to tell me how you feel. Tell me, tell me that you hate me, are sick, repulsed by me, that I'm a sick bastard for wanting my own flesh and blood-" he walks up to Jeff and holds his chin in his hand and stars into his eyes- "Please Jeff and I will go away forever. Never coming back, you won't ever see me again." He was already thinking of ways to kill himself, and he wanted the most painless death. Jeff somehow knew what he was thinking. "NO MATT! NO! Don't kill yourself, I won't be able to live! Kill yourself and I go with you!" He shouted, crying so hard he couldn't see the joy that radiated from Matt's eyes. "No, no, don't cry babes. Sshhhh…" he wipes Jeff's tears away from his face. "It's gonna be ohkay. Look at me Jeff." Jeff shook his head 'no.' "Jeff-" Matt says in a warning tone. "Look at me." Jeff slowly looked at Matt, never looking directly at his eyes. "Jeff…do you want me to stay? For tonight, I'll leave in the morning." Jeff shook his head 'no'. Matt's heart dropped, he felt like someone took a butter knife and just started carving designs on his heart…and it hurt. Like hell. 'Well damn it all to hell' he thought. Jeff looked at his face and noticed how Matt's eyes seemed to harden and guard up. Like brick layer after layer put up with tanks and machine guns so that nobody could penetrate it. "I—I mean that I don't want you to ever leave, because…because-" he sighs and takes a deep breath. "Because what?" Matt asks in a cautionary voice. "Because, damn M&M, I love you too. I'm head over heels in love with you. I've loved you since I was 14. That's why Dad was always there when we were hugging, because he didn't want me succumbing to the 'spell' that he's so damn sure that you put me under." "Ya-you love m-m-me-me?" Matt says stuttering through all the intense emotions that he feels. Jeff smiles, "Yes babe. You know I do."

Jeff pecked him on the lips. Matt looked at him and licked his lips and pulled Jeff closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Matt softly kissed Jeff's lips and he groaned at he feeling of how soft they were. He moaned when he tasted them. 'Holy Mother of God, they taste like vanilla' he thought. He nibbled on Jeff's bottom lip and Jeff moaned at the feeling of Matt's teeth biting his lips. He opened his mouth to his brother and Matt's tongue slipped in tasting all that Jeff hadto offer and vice versa. Matt leaned Jeff back on the bed. Jeff wrapped his right leg around Matt's waist and put his fingers through Matt's hair. Matt broke the kiss and started kissing the side of Jeff's face. He nipped Jeff's earlobe but when Matt licked it, Jeff giggled. But when Matt sucked on it, Jeff came undone and pulled Matt's hair, moaning. Matt let out a guttural moan at that. They went on making out oblivious to the fact that their dad had come by to see Jeff. He used the spare key and walked into the house. He called out Jeff's name and didn't get an answer. He looked around and noticed that Jeff's journal was still on the couch and it smelled like fresh Chinese food. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to a room, not knowing that it was Matt's. "Holy shit! What the fuck is this!" Jeff and matt sprang apart at their father's outburst.

Alright folks, there you have. That's just a first installment, there is more and will be more to come, I just have to find the bloody time to type it all out. My notebook is full of their story. So yeah, go ahead, click that little button at the end, and please no flames, don't feel like going on a tanget with that, soo yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it seems I kinda abandoned this story! I **__**haven't**__** I swear! I was supposed to do this the 1**__**st**__** chappie and I didn't. So here it goes: **__**I DEDICATE THIS STORY 2 MY SIS KENDAYL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE READ FARTHER! OPPS! DX!**__**Oohh, before I forget, the name of the wrestler isn't the wrestler, just thought I'd say that before I get people screaming at me. It's just the name my muses, namely Jeffy who was climbing on me at the time, wanted me to put, so there it is. Warnings: same as always, foul language, yadda yadda ya. All of the uncle's nicknames were made by me! Just random thoughts of what I would call said person, y'all understand when y'all will read it. I owns nobody's *sadface*, well that's my life! Side note: when I was *supposed* to update this, the system wouldn't let me…sucks majorly for you guys and me also…so here it is…finally…after like a friggin month, don't worry, I'm beating myself up about it, lol. *no really* anyway, happy reading and please review, would gladly appreciate it and will try and update sooner, now that's summer's here. Soo imma stop rambling now and let y'all read.  
><strong>_

"**Um…I-I"** _**"We-we—"**_ "Y'all were what?" **"Dad, I love him and he loves me. Why can't you just accept it? We have, others have, so why can't you?"** Jeff asked. "Because—" _**"Because what!"**_ Matt screamed. _**"Because you don't want both of your children gay and fucking? You make me sick! You're doing the same thing to Uncle John!"**_

**"Waaaiiitt…you talkin' bout 'Jon-Jon'? Uncle Johnny? The Johnster? Johnny McJohnneh McNabonneh? Our Uncle John?"** Jeff asks. _**"Yes, b, our uncle Jon-Jon."**_ Jeff shakes his head as he starts thinking about things. He points at himself and Matt, then at their dad, he opens his mouth and closes it, gaping like a fish. **"But-but and-and you-you ge-get on me and Matty for loving each other! Really! You are being fucking hypocritical! I can't believe you!"** He shouts as he pokes his father in the chest and throws his hands in the air and turned away and walked out the door. Matt and his father just stared at each other. The anger and tension in the room escalates. Jeff remembered to come back in the room before Matt and his dad could kill each other. **"Come on downstairs, y'all."** They all walk downstairs and go to the living room. Their father sits on the couch, Jeff in the chair, and Matt stands against the wall in a defensive, guarded posture. **"Matt"** He just glares at their dad. **"Matt!"** His eyes flickers toward Jeff and then continues to glare at their father. **"MATTHEW!"** Jeff screams. _**"What?"**_ Matt says as he looks at Jeff. **"Can you go get my skittles, puhwease?"** He asks sweetly. _**"Yeah,"**_ he replies and walks upstairs.

"**Dad, why don't you want me and Matt together? You and uncle Johnny are."** "Because." **"OH MY GOD! I'm sick of people saying 'because', its startin' to piss meh off."** "Don't talk to me like that." **"I'm sorry, but I want answers."** "Fine, the reason I don't want you and Matt together is because I don't want you gettin' hurt like I hurt my John-baby. " Jeff snickers at the nickname for his uncle.

**"How did you hurt him?" **"By marryin' y'alls mama and having you all." Matt returned from upstairs and just stood in the shadows listening to their father telling Jeff what happened. "Then when she died, we didn't get back together. Lord knows I wanted to so much. I missed and still miss him so much. He was my first and I'll always love him. I haven't dated since then, cuz I could never love another like I loved and still love him. I loved y'alls mama, no doubt bout that, but it wasn't as much as I love John. An-and the reason why I couldn't go back to him for the longest was because I was scared that if it had been him that died, I would have died and I couldn't let that happen to my John-baby! That would and could never happen!" Jeff smiles softly at the obvious love that his father had for his uncle. **"Yeah, I know what you mean."** "Do you love him?" Jeff looks his father in the eyes. **"Yes."** "Matt, get ova here, I know you in them shadows." Matt walks out of the shadows. "Do you love him?" _**"Yes, always."**_ "Are you going to hurt him?" _**"Never."**_ He says, staring into Jeff's eyes. "Good, well, my work here is done. No hard feelings, Matthew? You get why I did what I did, right?" _**"Yes, I understand."**_ **"Dad?"** "Yeah, Jeff?" **"Fix it with Uncle Johnny."** "I'll try Jeffy. See ya boys later." _**"Good enough for us,"**_ Matt says.

"**How weird was that?"** Jeff says_**. "Very."**_ Matt replied. **"Matty,"** Jeff calls in a sweet voice_**. "What do you want Jeffrey?"**_ Matt said, already knowing he was up to something. **"Do you have to use my full name? And all I wanted was to go to Target."** Jeff pouts_**. "Mhm, besides I can't drive. I was drinking, remember?" **_**"Soo, I can drive**_." __**"Ummm…you sure about that?"**_ Matt asks nervously. **"Perfectly, come on, let's go shopping!"** Jeff says, grabbing the keys to the truck and dragging Matt along with him. They get into the truck and Jeff drives to Target, with a nervous Matt beside him. They pull into the parking spot and park. **"I didn't know I was that bad of a driver, Matt."** _**"You aren't. I was just nervous, is all."**_ **"Mhm, sure you were."** Jeff says. They walked hand-in-hand inside the Target. **"Matty, I wanna go to Walmart."** _**"Babe, you drove us here and you know the nearest Walmart is about an hour away." **_**"Dammit, that's right. Ohh shit, fans at 3 o'clock."** They separate their hands as little kids come up to them wanting their autographs, seeing as they forget their disguises. When they got done with the autographs and pictures, they found themselves some beanies and glasses, along with ice cream, snickers, and skittles. By the time they got all of that, they just decided to go grocery shopping.

Jeff wandered over to the magazine and found the wrestling issues. **"Hey Matty, we're on the cover!" **Jeff all but screamed. _**"Shhh, Jeff, I don't want another mob coming over here, cuz if anotha one of those moms or dads eyes that ass of yours, I just might have to show them who it belongs to."**_ **"Oooo, Matty's jealous of guys looking at me."** Jeff coos. _**"Watev, maan, just want them to know who you're with."**_ **"And who is that?"** Jeff asks, pressing his body to Matt's and placing his hands on his chest. _**"Mine,"**_ Matt growled, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. _**"All mine to ravish and be with forever, if he'll have me."**_ Matt whispered into his ear. **"Yours." **Jeff whispered back.

They looked at each other and shared a tender kiss, which slowly evolved into more than pecks. Matt moved one of his arms to cup Jeff's face and the other to push Jeff farther into his body. Jeff let out a moan. _**"Baby, you have to be quiet, or someone will catch us. Can you be quiet for me?"**_ Jeff nods. Matt looks around and takes Jeff's hand and leads them to the dressing rooms. He looks around again and drags Jeff in, locks the door, backs Jeff against the wall, and then just attacks. **"Ohh fu—mmm….Matty"** Jeff sighs. Matt lifts Jeff up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. Jeff starts rubbing himself against Matt. _**"Ohh shit…Jeff, you have to stop rubbing against me like tha-that…ohh fuck!" **_Matt almost screamed.

Jeff dropped down from his perch and attached his mouth onto Matt's dick, magically getting his pants undone and around his ankles. _**"Shitt…just like that. Ohh God, just…fuck me, where did you learn how to do this Jeff?"**_ **"Nowhere…and books."** Jeff said around Matt's dick. The vibrations sent Matt scratching the wall and trying not to thrust back into the mouth that was currently on his cock. _**"Jeff…"**_ He moaned as his head hit the wall as his hands delved into Jeff's hair. Jeff felt Matt starting to pull on his hair. He started to suck harder and licked the slit, he smiled and moaned when he felt Matt pulling harder. He pulled off when he felt Matt shuddering. _**"Wha-why didja stop?" **_**"Cuz I wanted to do this."** Jeff reached into his pants and started stroking his own dick and he started sucking Matt's again. _**"Ohh shiit, fuck me fuck me…I'm gonna-Jeff, ohh—"**_ Matt started thrusting his hips into Jeff's mouth, the faster he thrusted, the harder Jeff sucked. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and yanked Jeff's head back. Jeff's eyes rolled back, he loved it when people got rough with it. Seeing Jeff's eyes, Matt couldn't hold it in, and came, barely muffling his cries and shooting stream after stream into Jeff's mouth. He slumped to the floor, breathless. Jeff came over and touched Matt's arm. **"You 'kay?"** He asked, voice husky_**. "Did I hurt you?"**_ **"No, besides I love it when you get rough."** Jeff said as he winked. _**"Please Jeff, don't start, I still have to calm down." **_**"That's ohkay."** He was about to get up when he noticed that Jeff was still hard.

_**"Baby come here."**_ **"Yeah?" **Jeff asked as he was standing over Matt. Matt patted his lap, and Jeff sat down. Matt started pulling down Jeff's pants. **"Honey, what are you doing?"** _**"Helping my baby out."**_ He leaned Jeff back and engulfed his entire length. Jeff's eyes rolled back and he moaned. He started scratching Matt's arm and said in a high-pitched voice. **"Le-let your le-legs do-down."** Matt moaned his approval and let them down. Jeff immediately grabbed Matt's hair and pulled hard. Matt growled around Jeff's dick. **"Shit shit, ohh motherfuckin' shit! Matty…"** Jeff whines. Matt looks down at him, as if to say 'What?' Jeff shakes his head as his body starts to arch up, and he starts pulling Matt's hair harder and harder. Matt hastily covers Jeff's mouth as he let out a scream when he came. Jeff slumps down and tries to catch his breath again. **"Shit, that was fantastic Matty."** _**"Why thank you."**_ Jeff giggles, looking at Matt's face. _**"What? What's so funny?"**_ **"Your face."** _**"My face?"**_ Matt asks, confused. Jeff just leans up and licks up the cum that escaped Matt's mouth. _**"Oooo"**_ **"Yeahh. Come on, let's go before we get caught."**

They get up and straighten themselves up, making sure there were no tell-tale signs of what they were just doing. They peeked out and hurried out the store with their groceries. They however didn't see two blondes walk in, and one saying, **"I'm telling ya, I saw him. Nobody in the state of North Carolina has that car!"** _"Sure Addy, sure."_

_**Ai'ight, meh's done. Hopefully y'all will like it. This is actually different from what I wrote. Jeff and Matt wanted some play-time, so what they want, they will usually get. But don't tell them that, I'll never hear the end of it. If anyone can guess which two guys it is, leave me review or message me, doesn't really matter. Also, there will be pairings for a coming up chappie, and please no getting mad at me for some of the pairings may appear. I have worked hard on those pairings, tryna *know not correct English, ohhs wells!* match their personalities up and who would look good together. And just so y'alls know, some members of TNA will be in there, cuz I just happen to love some of them more than I should. Tehehe! Peace! Happy reading and reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not posting like I'm supposed to. School is officially over manana, and I'm so very happy bout that. Random thought: Bam is hawt and I love his song 2 his show! Kay, randomness over, lol. Please read and review, I love all the reviews and they make what I'm doing worthwhile. If you flame me, please be prepared for the repercussions. *gangsta shrugs* Just letting yak no! ONWARDS TO THE STORE! PS* Read and Review Please!**_

****

They returned home and Matt climbed onto the couch and promptly fell asleep, snoring. Jeff came in and saw him and smiled. He covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek, and his smile brightened when he saw the smile that was on Matt's sleeping face. He went upstairs after the groceries were put up to work on his art.

****

Matt woke up a few hours later refreshed and feeling better. He stared up at the ceiling, praying that the last few hours really did happen and weren't a dream. He eventually got up because 1. He had to use the bathroom and 2. He wanted to see his baby. He walked upstairs after using the bathroom and saw Jeff on his bed, knocked out, but with his head at an awkward angle. He removed the notebook from his lap and tried to get him to lay down. **"Come on b, you gotta lay down."** _**"Mmhh, no, want you with me." **_ **"Lay down and then you'll get me."** Jeff laid down on the bed and grabbed Matt's arm. **"Don't worry darlin'. I got you, and a warm blanket."** Matt climbed in the bed with Jeff and spooned him from the back. Matt fell asleep hearing the words "Warm bear"

****

_**[Dream]**_ _Jeff was still on top of Matt and was pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest. __**"Mmm…Jeffy, feels so damn good."**__ Jeff looks up at him with bright green eyes glowing. __"Relax, let me take care of you." __He whispers. The next thing he knew, his cargo pants were off and Jeff was sucking his cock in his mouth. __**"Fuck Jeff!"**__ Matt said, threading his fingers through Jeff's hair. Matt felt Jeff's barbell dip into his slit and he bucked up, cock going straight to the back to Jeff's throat. __**"Motherfucker! You know how to suck my cock don't you, that's a good cocksucker..damn…"**__ Jeff sat up and then sunk down on Matt's hard cock and he screamed, the sound going straight to Matt's cock. __"Matt-shit!-so big…I feel soo damn full, daddy!" __Matt's eyes rolled back in his head. Jeff sat up and was about to sink back down when he heard __"MATT!"_

****

Matt woke up disoriented. **"Whaa—what happened?"** _**"Matthew Moore Hardy, why is a certain appendage you have poking the shit out of my stomach?"**_ **"Huh?"** _**"That"**_ Jeff says, pointing to Matt's pants**. "I don't even know what yer talkn' bout, darlin'." **_**"You don'?"**_ **"Nope**_!" __**"Then, what in Blue Balls, Cameron, North Carolina is this? Hmm?"**_ Jeff asks, grabbing Matt's dick through his cargo pants. Matt bucks up in Jeff's hand. Jeff rubs him a little bit more and then stops. **"NOOO…Jeff, please, don' stop baby!"** _**"Sorry Matty."**_ He gets up and leaves Matt sitting there, harder than a brick**. "Fuck!"** Matt shouts. He storms out and goes downstairs. **"Fine Jeff, but know that I won't be buying you anymore skittles, ever!"** Jeff turns around slowly. _**"Don't fuckin play with me like that, Matthew**__."_ "Dead ass serious," he says calmly, going over and getting him a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and sitting down in front of the tv, watching Cow and Chicken. Jeff runs upstairs and grabs Matt's wallet. _**"I have your credit cards!"**_ **"And."** _**"I know all your passwords"**_ Jeff says, giving him a 'duh' look. **"I changed them"** _**"Stop lying"**_ **"Serious, I had like a major case of dyslexia when it came to take the cash out and it would take too damn long."** _**"Oh."**_ Jeff's face fell. And then it brightened. Matt's face paled. **"Jeff."** He said in a warning tone. **"I'm just gonna use your money. And then crack the codes cuz I know they're my name. Toodles!"** Jeff says, as he runs out of the back door. Matt gave chase and chased him around the yard. Matt got tired and just hid behind a tree. Jeff kept running and then didn't see Matt behind him. 'Hmm…I wonder where he went' he thought. Jeff walked closer to the tree that Matt was hiding behind. He paused and waited till Jeff had turned around and scratching his head. He walked out and snuck up behind Jeff. Jeff felt someone behind him and could only squeak when Matt him on the ground, on his back. _**"Matt, lemme go."**_ **"No."** Matt took his wallet back and put it in his back pocket. _**"Kay, you have your wallet back. Now lemme go."**_ **"No, lil Jeffy needs to be taught a lesson. No taking people's wallets."** _**"Well, YOU shouldn't say that you're not gonna be me skittles anymore. You know Johnny and Randy are on vacation right now and Addy retired AND Jomo is hopped up on Red Bull, and Evvy and Coddles are just naturally hyper! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ **"Jeff, honey, calm down. I will buy you skittles, under one condition."** _**"Wh-what's that?"**_ Jeff asks, sniffling. **"No more taking my wallet, darlin."** _**"Deal."**_ **"Kay."** Matt moved to get off Jeff, but was met with Jeff's legs around his waist. Matt looked down to see Jeff's pupils blown. He leaned down and kissed him. _**"Mmmm**_" came the reply. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding along Jeff's. Matt took off Jeff's shirt and then his. Jeff rolled them over so that he was now on top. Matt's hands rested on Jeff's hips guiding him. **"Yesss"** came Matt's hissed reply. _**"Like that?"**_ **"Fuck yess"** Jeff grinded down harder. Matt arched up under him.

The two didn't notice the backdoor opening and the same blondes from Target walking in, arguing. _"I'm telling ya, I saw Gil leave here when he were coming!"_ "Sure ya did." _"Jay, stop insinuating that I'm crazy and not telling the truth!"_ They stopped when they saw the two rolling around in the grass. The taller blonde squeaked, and the two looked up and froze. **"Shit!"** Matt muttered_**. "We HAVE GOT to stop giving people the keys to the house."**_ Jeff said. **"I agree." **_"Wha-I'm highly confizzled Jay! Does this mean that y'all have been caught before?"_ _**"Mehh, why do we always have to get caught, babe?"**_ **"I don' even know b."**

****

_**There ya has it. You can still send me your theories on who y'all think the blondes are. If you do, you might get a preview of the next chappie…who knows! My updating should be fairly regular now, however that's up for stipulation with having a job. Let's just take it a day a time and see. Hopefully, its regular, lol. Click that lil blue button on the bottom of the page and review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to apologize for not updating like I should and I know when I updated CMDBL, *damn, that's a long name, just realized thaa*, I said I was gonna update this at the same time. Well as you can see, it really didn' quite work out like thaa, I didn' even type it out. I feel soo bad, but maybe, just maybe, y'all get two chappies or just a long one, I don't know yet, haven't decided. But y'all will know by the end of the day, lol. The warnings are the same as always, though there may be some good ol' loving goin on._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nobody, even though I would LOVE MATTHEW MOORE HARDY AS A BOYFRIEND, HELL WE CAN GET MARRIED, AND…BUDDY BUDDY BUUDDAEH! IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL, *coughs* seeing as we're not, *cries*, I lay no claim to that gorgeous man! I do own the recipe for an amazing tea, if that helps any!_

**MATT'S POV**  
>"Sooo…how bout them bears." I said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Explain y'allselves!" Adam yelled. "Well ya see, when two people really love each other—OW! Ya didn' have to hit me, ya know!" Jeff yells. "Well then, stop being a smartass!" "You're the smartass!" "No, I'm not, dumbass!" And thus it begins, the bickering. "Hey Jay." "Hey Matty." "Wanna beer?" "Sure." We walk inside and settle ourselves at the table.<p>

"When" he asks. "Earlier today." "Did you actually have the balls to do something after denying it for so long?" "'Ey man, you knew why I couldn't say anything. Dad flipped when we were younger and he flipped again, but he was hiding something from Jeff, I never would have hid." "And wha' was tha'?" "Remember my uncle Johnny?" He nods. "Their together." "Stop lying!" I shake my head no. "I always thought something was going on but I didn't want to tell ya just in case you thought I was lying or something." "Wouldn' have made a difference, I knew, cuz I overheard them talking one day, but it would have put my mind at ease and I probably would've taken Jeff with me when I left." "Yeah, I remember how hard it was for you at times. Made me more thankful that it wasn't as bad for me and Adds when we got together." "Be very thankful, holmes." My baby just walked in with Adam laughing and giggling. He looked so at peace, and when he looked like that, it made me happier. They giggled, and snuck glances at me and Jay. When they looked like that, I begin to worry. They were gonna do somthin' and I don't think I will like it.

**JEFF'S POV**

He looked so nervous and I LOVED IT! I giggled more. "Ready Addy?" I whispered. "You know it!" He whispered back. Then we climb on their laps and do the sweet-talking. "Baabbyyy" I coo at Matty. "Yes?" He asks, while rubbing my back, if he doesn' stop, I might start purring. "Can we *purr* have a barbecue?" "Did you just purr?" "N-no, but uhmm…thaa feels wonderful, umm…if we don' tell some people they'll get mad and not buy me skittles anymore and we can' have thaa, and omg, let's go, we'll be back." "No time for a quickie Jeff." He pouts. "Please?" "No! Now, start callin' folk." He pouts even more. "I'm sorry babe, later, promise." "Kay, let's go back to the store and get everything."

**MATT'S POV**

After what seems like hours calling people and the time spent at the store, we finally got back and collapsed on the couch. There is gonna be a LOT of drunk people, I'm already knowing. It seems as if Jeff and Adam invited the whole damn roster. They had Mark and Glenn, Phil and JBL, Evan and Cody, John and Randy, Hunter and Shawn, MVP and Kofi, Ted, Yoshi, Eve, Natyla, Melina, Beth, JoMo and Mizzy, Mickie and Gunner, Beer Money, Sting and Kennedy, RVD and Kurt, and I think thaa's it, shit, I hope it is. Ohh, and Rey and Sin Cara, now, I think thaa's it, that's a lot of people gone be in this house. Imma have a massive migraine by the end of tonight, I already know it. "Is that it Jeff?" "Yeah, we have more than enough people, that's like 30 people, not including ourselves, more than enough." "Are you sure?" "Who the hell ya tryna invite Adds?" "I don't know, you just need more people." "Well, when we get back home, you can invite all the people you want." "Really Jay?" "Positive." While they proceeded to make out in front of us, Jeff came and collapsed on my lap. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothin', just hungry." "What do you want to eat?" "You" That one solitary word he whispered in my ear sent chills down my spine and I grabbed him and slammed our lips together. He turned and straddled my lap and grinded down on me.

"Baby, if you don' stop, their gonna get a show." "And, I just want you Matty" he whispered. "Fuck this." I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him to my room and laid him on the bed. I turned and locked the door and put the dresser in front of it, I'll be damned if we get interrupted again. By the time I turned around, he was naked. On my bed. Legs spread. Stroking himself. I let out a moan. And stripped faster than ever before. I walked towards him on the bed. I lay down on top of him and kissed him. He moaned in my mouth, and I kissed his jaw, his chin, his neck, sucking on his spot. "Mmm, Matty, more" he moaned. I trailed my kisses down his neck, biting and sucking his nipples until they were hard. I went down further, tugging on his belly ring, watching his dick twitch. I kissed the insides of his thighs, watching them quiver. He was so beautiful to me, and I couldn't help but pour my love out to him. "Matty," he breathed. I looked up at him. "Please. Now. Need you in me." A shudder went through me and I couldn't help the groan that went past my lips. "Love you." "I love you too." I covered my fingers in lube and positioned them at his entrance. He nodded and bit his lip for me to continue. I leaned up and kissed him as slid one in him. He groaned and his eyes fluttered. I slid another one in and started scissoring him and then I hit something. "Ohh God, righh there! Do it again!" As I stretched him more, I made sure to brush against it.

"Need. You. Now.!" I kissed him again, as I slipped my fingers out, and lubed up my cock. "Ready?" "More than." I lifted his hips as I slid home. "Fuck. Me. God, you feel so good!" I moaned. "If you wanted me to fuck you, shit, all ya had to do was ask." I slammed in hard on purpose and that shut him up. He scratched at my back that sent goosebumps down my spine. "Gahh!" I slammed in harder and harder. He wrapped his legs around my back, and arched up against me. "Jeff, not gonna last long" "'S kay Matty" I wrapped my hand around his cock that was sandwiched in between us and started stroking him to completion. He shuddered and then his eyes rolled up and he came. Hard. "Matty!" He called out. A few strokes later and I was joining him in bliss. I pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed, pulling him closer to me. He laid his head on my chest and looked up at me. "Love you Matty." "Love you too b." His head dropped down on my chest and he fell asleep. I chuckled and pulled the blanket up over us and passed out also.

**A/N:**

Sooo….wat ya tink? Please review and tell me! I'm dying to know! Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chappie. Don't hate me for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo…. I'm truly sorry for not updating… I've been very bad; you have permission to thoroughly cuss me out. I didn't know where to take it after the last chapter so I was staring at a blank page UNTIL mah darlin' sister whom I love wrote some things, this is her like the first whatever…maybe until the page break or pov.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY….sadly, I don't want to own them, ah just wanna play with them!**

**Please read and review, it'll help me get over this nasty sore throat/slash cold I has right now. *damn hoodlums gave it to meh! *grumbles and noms on snickers****

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY—JEFF'S POV<strong>

"Ow! Shit!"

I mumbled, pressing my hand to the small of my back. I huffed and pouted, but that pout turned into an evil smirk when I saw Matt. Rolled over, on his back, sheet halfway down his body, mouth halfway open and snoring. I subconsciously licked my lips.

_-Damn, even sleep, he's sexy.-_

I thought, a light bulb going off over my head. I knew Matt sleeps like a bear in hibernation, so he wouldn't wake up unless something was being done to him.

So I slowly and quietly crawled on top of Matt, he shifted a little and went back to sleep. I pulled the sheet off of his lower half and raised my eyebrow when I noticed Matt was hard.

_-Holy shit!-_

I smiled and made my way down his body.

_-Blow jobs in the mornin', how fun.-_

* * *

><p><strong>MATTY POV<strong>

_-What the hell!-_

Was the first thing I thought when I came out of the best sleep I've had in awhile. I felt this tight-suction-like-thing around my cock, and I didn't know what was going on.

"Addy, if you put another cock ring on and think this is funny; I will seriously chop your dick off and feed it to mah dog!"

Then a red and blonde head popped up and off my cock.

"That's not how you should greet a person whose doin' you a service."

He looked so hot with those lips swollen…Dear Jesus. He smirked when my cock swelled some more.

"Please."

He smirked. "Magic word?"

"Jeff" I warned.

"Oh all right, only coz I love you."

"You better."

He smirked and holy mother of snickers…I'm so glad he has a tongue ring!

* * *

><p><strong>SOME TIME LATER MATT POV<strong>

"Why the hell did I agree to have all these people in mah house?"

I whined, again. Adam was standing right next to me.

"Coz you love him."

I shrugged. "Oh and he said that if you didn't, you wouldn't be getting any for awhile."

Bingo! There was the answer. Addicted already and only had a taste. I chugged the rest of my beer and went off to find Jeff.

"Matty! C'mere, ah wanna dance wiv you!"

I smirked. A tipsy/drunk Jeff was a good Jeff in mah book. I gathered him in my books. I gathered him in my arms as we swayed through the beat.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVE POV<strong>

_-Dammit!-_

I thought. You've got to be kidding me, no this broke down excuse for a man isn't! I followed him out the door and stayed in the shadows as he went to his car and pulled out a vial from the glove compartment. Nobody would be hurting my friends like that, I'll be damned.

"Baby, what are you doin?"

I looked down and saw my fiancée, Rey, staring up at him.

"I think he's starting somethin' wit Jeff and Matt."

Rey looked out at where I was pointing.

"I think you're right. You gonna tell 'em?"

"No, 'm gonna expose that lousy piece of shit they call a wrestler."

Rey nodded his agreement; he was down with whatever I was gonna do.

* * *

><p><strong>"RONNY" POV<strong>

I didn't want Jeff, but I wanted him to pay! 's his fault that Phil left me! We were great together! Sure I might have had a slip of the hand, and maybe he got a little annoyed wit mah conspiricies, but they is ALL true! And trust me, Jeff Hardy will pay!

* * *

><p><strong>DAVE POV<strong>

I walked up to Adam.

"Yo Adam, need a huge favor."

"Sure Dave, what's up?"

I layed out my plan to him.

"Imma kill him!"

I grabbed his arm and shook my head no.

"We can't, coz he might've already poured in the drink or whatever already and if we don't know, we can't say anything just yet. Just wait, we'll get that fucker red-handed."

He nodded his head.

Even though we had to sit back and wait, we would get him, no doubt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>*cue the Jaw's theme* hope y'all don't hate me for leaving it off like this and for Arie, 'm sorry love, I changed the culprit yet again. Couldn't let mah baby be the culprit, they always use him or Hunter, and I hate that! So if you can't tell who it is, you shall has to wait til the next installment. Thankies for reading and reviewing! I do appreciate it! *passes hugs, kisses, skittles, snickers, pepsi, mountain dew, and coca-cola around*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: uh oh! Two days in a row! I'm moving on up! *dances around* this just came to me while in school, I had nothing better to do, and I figured I should type it down and give it to y'all, coz who knows when I'll be able to update again. And just so you know if you read my other stories, those will be updated soon, as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOBODY! I just create stories where they're in them and their pics hang in my locker. READ AND REVIEW PER FAVORE!**

**WARNINGS: I just realized, I don't really put up warnings…*shrugs* well, there is language, relationship between two men, and those of other men, more language, retribution, mention of poisoning, and other things. If you don't agree with the things listed above and what 'and other things' imply, I strongly suggest you leave, because I shall not put up with flames. THANKIES! *smiles sweetly and beckons you forward to the story* you know you want to read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

I knew I was borderline drunk and I didn't care. I was in Matty's arms and that's all that mattered. We were swaying to the music and I felt someone nudge me.

I turned around and saw Ron standing there with a beer bottle in his hand.

"You look mighty thirsty Jeff."

I nodded and took it, not realizing how thirsty I was til then. I went to chug it when Matty took the bottle and tossed it back himself.

"Nuu, mah beer!"

I whined and reached for it.

"You've had enough baby."

He said, and we kept dancing until I noticed that Matty was fading and fast. He grabbed onto me.

"Jeff-fah-fah, ah loves you wiv ahll mah heart. Tha best thang that has happened to meh…"

"Matty, what's wrong?"

He shrugged and started giggling, and held me closer.

"Ah dun feel so good."

And with that, he passed out. I don't know if the scream came from me or Natalya, but there was one.

* * *

><p><strong>HOURS LATER MATTY POV<strong>

Everything hurt. I didn't know what was going on. There was this bright light, but I knew it wasn't heaven or anything, just this fuckin' irritating light.

"Somebody turn off the mu'fuckin' light!"

I felt shaking hands press against me. Then tears. Then I heard the most heart-wrenching sobs. And I knew. I knew that something bad happened. I willed myself to open my eyes.

"Matty, baby, open your eyes."

I looked at his red tear-stained face.

"Shit darlin', what happened? Who did this?"

He shook his head and bit his lip. He only did that when he was nervous and scared. I stroked his face trying to calm him down.

"You can tell me love."

He looked down and then looked up at me and said, "Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>DAVE POV<strong>

That fucker is dead. No way in hell is he gonna poison mah best friend and try and get with his brother. If I wasn't with Rey, I'd prob be in jail right now, and that's a fuckin' understatement. Adam and Rey sidled up to me.

"You ready to see him?"

I nodded. Rey grabbed my hand and I raised it to my lips and kissed it. We all walked into the Matt's bedroom.

"Don't rush it, let him ask the questions."

I nodded my thanks to Mark. He stopped walking when he got near me.

"Let me know when you catch that piece of shit, so I can teach him a lesson and messing wit one of us."

I smirked and nodded. Family mattered a lot to Mark Calloway; mess with one of us that was in the circle, you mess with all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>RON'S POV<strong>

My head hurts. I could feel the sting from the my jaw and I knew it was broken.

"Head up. Now we're gonna go take a lil' trip."

I was shoved and pushed up the stairs and until I was brought into a room. The door was opened and I was shoved in. I saw Matt standing up, supported by Jeff, Rey, Batista, Adam, and Mark standing near them.

"I guess mah plan didn't go through, huh?"

Adam lunged for me but was held back by Dave. Mark stepped forward.

"Now, you hurt one of us. I knew there was a reason why I didn't trust you. What you did tonight was wrong. I should have my best friend off you and take part; however, this particular reason is absurd."

Adam snickered and Mark smirked. "Absurd? Really?"

"Whaa? It went wit tha moment!"

Jeff stepped forward and slapped me hard across the face.

"You bastard. How dare you! You tried to kill me to get back at one of mah best friend!"

What happened next was a conspiracy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo…how was it? Did you like it for having updated like this? Leave me a review and let me now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been here and updating… just been going through school, papers, clubs, ignorant people… you know, the usual, lol. Hope you enjoy this chappie as like aftermath aftermath *yes, it's supposed to be two aftermaths, lol* of what Ron did. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody, but sometimes I wish they could own me. Not in the slave/cattle/crazy fetish kinda way, but in the whole, 'be together' way. *harry potter accent* knowwhatahmean? **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>MATTY POV<strong>

"I'm mad he said "this is a conspiracy"; who the hell says that before they die?"

"Obviously him, dumbass." Adam said.

"Hey! No ribbing the patient!" Jeff said, hitting Adam.

And that why I love him. I smiled and hugged him to me. "C'mon babe, let's go to bed babe."

He giggled and nodded, taking my hand and leading me back to bed.

"Let's let them get some rest or lack thereof." Mark said, laughing.

Jeff blushed as I held him close to me. Everyone left the room, closing the door behind them. I snickered and pushed him down on the bed.

"Nuu…you're supposed to…mmm…be…resting" he ended on a squeak. I smirked and went in biting his neck and sucking on it, bringing him to the brink.

"Baby, I want you to ride me. Can you do that?"

He nodded quickly and hurried to take my tank off. "Wait, not too fast."

"Sorry"

I shook my head. "No need, darling"

I hopped up off of him and shimmied the sweatpants off and took off the tank, wincing slightly at the pain that shot off from my ribs.

"Slowly."

I nodded and got on the bed, scooting to the headboard. He stripped off his jeans and mesh shirt. His body was amazing. Those hips were to die for, some said girlish but I didn't care. They moved, swaying to the beat that was in his head… seducing me, even though I was entranced. I would do anything for him; all he had to do was tell me what.

"Ready?"

I nodded, not able to do anything else. He crawled into my lap and sat down on me. I grabbed his hair, pulling him to me and kissing him, nipping his lips. He mewled and hugged me closer to him.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered.

That broke my heart to think that he would ever even think that I would leave him. "Never. Nobody can take me away from you, darlin'."

He nods. "Let me make it up to you."

I roll him onto his back, kissing and sucking my way down his body, listening to his mewls and moans. I engulfed his cock whole, deep throating him. I fondle his balls and slide my finger down to his pucker and rub it.

"Please Matty!"

"Please what?"

He moaned and bucked up in my mouth. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and sucked on them and brought them back down to his pucker and pushed one in, trying to stretch him.

"Please please just—mmm…right there."

I smirked, pushing in another finger and kissing him when I brushed against his prostate. He whimpered as I pulled back my fingers and squeaked when I added another one.

"Want me t-to s-sti-still r-r-ride y-y-you?" he asked, trembling.

"No love, just enjoy yourself."

"But wh-what b-bout you?"

I kissed him, "I'll be fine." I removed my fingers and entered him in one deep thrust. He hissed and I dropped my head down on his chest.

"Sorry."

"N-no, feels good, just give me a minute."

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at his face while he took the time to adjust to me. He thrusted his hips up against mine. I moved in and out of him at a slow pace, savoring what I had. I needed him more than I'll ever admit willingly, but for him, I would. He was my life, my world, my universe.

"You are my world, Jeff."

* * *

><p><strong>JEFF POV<strong>

"You are my world, Jeff." If we weren't having sex, I would have cried, instead, I pulled him down for a kiss and rolled us over so that I was on top.

"You are mine too. I love you."

"I love you too."

I slowly rode him, getting used to feeling him at this angle. I experimented rolling my hips one way and then switching them and rolling them another way. Matt's moans were getting louder and louder and he was bucking hard into me.

"Shit, Matt!"

He grunted and grabbed my hips and lifted me off his cock and dropped me back down. I screamed out.

"Again!"

"With pleasure," he groaned. He picked me up again and dropped me back down. Over and over. I was losing my mind quickly, becoming nothing but a moaning mess.

"N-not g-gonna last much longer b."

I whimpered and scratched his chest. "Me n-neither."

He groaned and pulled me down on top of him, kissing me breathless. His bucking increased until he hit my prostate hard.

"MATT!" I screamed out as I came.

"Fuck Jeff…"

He bounced me on his cock a few more times until he came, growling my name out. I laid on his chest, spent.

"I can't move…"

"Me neither, babe. But we gotta clean off."

"No we don't." I tell him, clenching around his softening cock, trying to keep it in.

"Don't do that babe…I need to sleep before we go another round."

I sighed as he slipped out and watched him get up and go get a wash cloth to clean us off. He came back, cleaned us off, threw the towel on the floor and climbed in bed with me. I immediately latched on to him.

"C'mere baby." I laid on chest, and then changed my mind. I pulled the covers back and tugged him under them with me and laid on top of him.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

I nod and yawn. He laughs and hums "Sometimes I Cry" to me as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Officially done. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, again. And if you want to know, the song that I mentioned at the end is "Sometimes I Cry" by Eric Benet. I love that song, when he hits those high notes…it…he takes you there, just saying. Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated this in forever, I ask that you forgive and enjoy. Basic smut...I didn't really like how the last chapter went, so here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov<strong>

I woke up in 'our' room alone and for some reason that scared me. I didn't understand the feeling until everything came rushing back. My lip trembled as hot tears fell down my cheeks. I hiccupped an' shook.

-Where did Matty go?—

I scrambled off the bed, yanked the door open, and ran down the stairs.

"MATTY!" I screamed.

He rushed, well limped as fast as he could around the corner.

"Baby, what's wrong!"

I sighed and hugged him tight to me. "I-I thought you were gone….dead"

"No baby, I'm right here. Right here with you."

I nodded, hugging him tighter, sobbing on his bare shoulder.

"Baby, you gotta breathe."

I couldn't get my lungs to take in any air, even though my brain was screaming for it. He pushed me against the wall and held my face.

"Jeffrey. Breathe. Take deep ones. Breathe in. Breathe out."

My vision was swimming, and not just from the tears. His voice was going in and out. I saw black dots dancing in front of my face.

"Dammit Jeff!"

He kissed me, sealing my lips completely. I inhaled sharply through my nose, grabbing his face when he tried to pull away.

"No" I squeaked.

"Please" I muttered, kissing him repeatedly.

"I don' want you passing out anymore Jeffro." He said in a groan.

"I won'. Jus'…please."

He looked me in the face, holding my eyes in an intense gaze. "Are you still sore and don't lie to me."

I smiled and leaned in, licking his top lip.

"No," I purred, wrapping my arms around him.

"Up" I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Is anyone still in the house?"

"No…all went home" he replied from my neck.

"Couch," I moaned. He walked us slowly to the couch and sat down with me on his lap.

"I wanna do it like this…I don' wanna mess up your back anymore."

"'m fine Jeff. My goal is to please you. You should know that by now."

I blushed and then yanked on the hair that wasn't pulled back. "I know…but I want to take care of you."

He smiled and hugged me to him. "Alright baby boy, take care of me."

He leaned back and held onto my hips as he stared into my eyes. His were almost black. No more chocolate brown. I took off my shirt and threw it over the back of the couch. I yanked off the tie in his hair.

"Aggressive are we?"

I smirked and shrugged, "I love your hair down, it's sexy."

"Not as sexy as your belly ring."

I forgot I had one in until he tugged on it. I moaned loudly and shifted upwards into his lap.

"Like that?" He whispered in my ear.

"Y-yeah" I panted, circling my hips.

"Mmm, the things I wanna do to you."

"What kind of things?" I panted.

"Dirty things. Kinky things. Everything." He groaned out, holding my hips as I grinded down onto him.

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Spank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Matty pov<strong>

His head dropped back as he moaned. "You like that?"

He nodded frantically. I held him closer and whispered, "Want me to do it now?"

"Y-yes"

"Hm… ok."

I pulled his sweats down his hips and he lifted as I lowered them all the way off. He tugged at the hem of my sweats and panted "Off". I smacked his left ass cheek, hearing him mewl. What that sound did tot me, and not just my cock.

"I'll take them off when 'm ready."

He nodded, shifting so I felt his arousal. He kept grinding down on me. I could tell he wanted more. I kept teasing him, just rubbing his cheeks, never really spanking him.

"Matty" he whined.

"Yes?"

"Please"

"Please wha'?"

He huffed and glared at me. "Looks like I 'ave to do this myself."

"Do wha'? My hands are kinda glued to your ass right now."

He smirked, "That's what you think."

Somehow or another, I found myself divested of my sweats.

"How—y'know, I don't care right now."

"Good" he murmured, kissing me. I licked his upper lip, grabbing him and shifting him closer to me.

"Mmm" he moaned, sucking on my tongue.

I slapped the cheek I missed and watched as his eyes rolled and he jerked in my lap.

"In. Me." He panted.

-No lube. Fuck—

He grabbed two of my fingers and sucked on them, eyeing me the whole time.

"Stop" I growled at him.

He let them go and lifted so I could start to finger him. He groaned and shifted, holding onto my shoulders and starting to fist himself.

"No!" I growled, slapping his hand away.

"Mine!"

He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back again. I groaned, nipping at his neck.

"One more?" He nodded. "Hurry."

I snuck a third finger in and tried to scissor him, accidentally hitting his spot.

"Fuck!"

I groaned, "Sorry, didn' mean to"

"'s fine… jus' dammit, hurry please!"

I stretched him a lil' more. His whimpers were making me harder than I already was.

"Ready?" He nodded, trying to suck my fingers back in.

"Gotta let go." He moaned and nodded.

I turned him in my lap, so his back was to my chest.

"What are—" "Look."

There was a mirror on the wall that he was facing. He groaned, rocking on my hard cock.

"You dirty slut. You like watching yourself, don' you?"

He nodded, balancing himself on my knees. "Up"

He moaned, lifting up. I slid home and growled loudly as I sank deep in him. He screamed as he sank down, his ass slapping against my balls.

"Fuck" I growled, yanking him down further.

"Shit" he hissed as he shifted upwards.

I yanked his head back, his back bowing as I licked his neck, looking at us in the mirror. I ran my hand down his chest, tugging on his nipples.

"Y'know" I breathed, "you would look really hot with nipple rings. So I can pull them and tug them as you rock back and forth on my cock. Watch those sexy green eyes roll back every. Single. Time."

He screamed, bucking up and circling his hips harder. I thrust up into him, loving the way he whimpered each time. I knew I was hitting his spot dead-on each time.

"Please" he mewled.

"What do you want baby?"

He moaned louder, starting to bounce on my cock. "Fuck Jeffro. Damn…you look beautiful like this."

His head dropped forward as he leaned forward. I knew what he wanted.

"Hold on." He nodded, sticking his ass out more. I bent him over, still riding me, grabbed his hair and smacked his ass.

"Harder" he said through gritted teeth. I yanked him backwards on my cock as I spanked him harder.

"Yes!"

I alternated hands and cheeks, one hand constantly on his hip. I reached around, finger curled in his belly ring, waiting for the perfect moment.

He leaned up, "Kiss. Me."

I turned his face towards me and kissed him. I bounced him as we kissed and yanked his ring hard.

"MATT!" He screamed.

He tightened so tight around me.

"Fuck Jeff!" I hissed, biting his shoulder.

I bucked against him two more times, softly yanking his ring. He convulsed again, tightening further around me.

"Sthit!" he yelled.

I panted as we came down, keeping him clutched to my chest.

"I th-think you made me cum twice."

I smirked, "Hell yeah"

He laughed a shaky laugh. "You ok babe?"

He nodded. "Tired?"

He nodded again, laying his head back on my shoulder.

"Don't move…let's just sleep right here."

"Jeff—"

"No please, just stay."

He gave me the eyes. "Alright."

I lay down on my back and gingerly turned him around on my cock as he fell asleep on my chest. I brushed the hair out from his face.

"I love you" I whispered.

He kissed my chest. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review es all I ask.<strong>

**Thank you.**


End file.
